


Arrival

by Aaronlisa



Category: Dark Shadows (1991), Dark Shadows - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Shadows Revivial, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: Victoria arrives at Collinwood.





	Arrival

There is something familiar about the majestic home that looms in front of her. Yet she knows that she has never been to this place in her life. Victoria pushes away the flight of fancy as she walks forward, suitcase in hand. She is here to work and not to indulge in silly fantasies. She has never seen this place before except in a picture that had accompanied her letter of employment. Aside from that picture and her employment as governess, she has no knowledge of this home. 

Still she whispers the name of the home. 

"Collinwood." 

It rolls off of her tongue as if she has said the name a thousand times before. Again, Victoria shakes her head at her silliness. Here she is wasting time again when she should be approaching the door and making her arrival known. She squares her shoulders and decides to write it all off as a flight of fancy due to her tiredness from the long trip to both Collinsport and then Collinwood. 

She _needs_ this job and she refuses to waste any more time with foolishness. She has never stepped foot in Maine prior to her arrival for her new job so there is no reason why she should be feeling as if she has arrived at home. Although her letter of employment had been most welcoming, Victoria knows that she is here to work. No matter how friendly her new employer may seem. 

At the front door, Victoria pauses again. And then she lifts the heavy knocker and raps it against the metal plate. Once, twice, thrice. Each sharp rap sounds rather ominous. _What has she done?_

Before Victoria can think to leave, the door is opened by an elderly woman with a stern face. The severe black dress, trimmed with white lace, reminds Victoria of a different era. And it reminds her of her place within this home. She is not here to dream about what might have been or could have been. She is here to work. 

"Hello, I am Victoria Winters." 

Her voice is calm and belies none of her nervousness, none of her childish dreaming or silly flights of fancy. The older woman nods at her and Victoria follows her into the house. She ignores the sense of deja vu she has as she follows her into the house. 

(END)


End file.
